The World Wide Web uses an addressing system known as a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) that defines the location of a resource on the Internet. URLs can include a protocol, a domain name, a path, and a filename. The combination of these four parts can produce a complex address for a resource. For example, the address for information on two-way pagers on the Motorola home page is: http://www.mot.com/MIMS/MSPG/Products/Two-way/tango/desc.html.
As the number of resources on the Internet increases, newly-formed URLs become less intuitive and greater in length. Further, some entities are finding that domain names which they desire are already reserved. As a result, some entities have to purchase or acquire their desired domain name from another holder, or have to reserve a less than desirable domain name.
There are many different tasks that an end user can perform using resources of the Internet. Examples of tasks include downloading content and making on-line purchases. To perform an on-line purchase, for example, an end user manually enters information to facilitate the purchase from an associated Web page. However, purchases from different Web pages may require different information to be submitted by the end user.